Only the Beginning
by SparklesForLife
Summary: The story of a mansion has intrigued several of the others and they have all decided to pay a visit to the mansion. Once inside, they discovered a dangerous monster inside. From the moment that they were locked inside the mansion, their only goals were to stay alive and find a way out. Rated T for language! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**So here's my story! I hope you guys enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>A deserted house in the woods, about three hours on foot from the world summit place. No one knows how long it has been there, or who used to live in it. Rumors said that it was… haunted. <em>

The sound of footsteps was heard as four people made their way through the dead grass that was overgrown. "Well well well," a brown haired female with violet eyes said. "Look at what we've got ourselves here~" A male with black hair and red eyes kept his eyes closed. "It has such a desolate feel to it," he said. A male with white hair and magenta eyes stared at the mansion with a bored expression. "Not too shabby if you ask me," he said. The white haired male's sister looked at the mansion, her violet eyes filled with fear. "G-Guys, this place… Let's stay away," she said softly.

The black haired male, known as Alex spoke up, "I'd have to agree with Lily. Smartest thing to do is to look at it from the outside and then leave it be." "Oh my, is Alex scared~?" Dawn, the brown haired female taunted, a smirk on her face. Alex glared at her. "I knew you wanted me to tear your throat out!" he yelled, balling his hands into fists. The four then made their way inside.

Lily looked around curiously. "Well, at least it's clean… Okay, can we go now?" Lily's brother, Kaleb walked toward her. "Hush, sis," he said softly as a crash came from the other room. "Alex…" Lily trailed off. Alex didn't look at her. "I'm going to check what that was. Stay here, Lily," he said as he began walking away. Then Dawn piped up, "Oh? But I thought Big Bad Alex was scared~" "Ya want me to skin ya?" Alex growled to the female. "Dear Alex, don't forget a blankie~ Man you're so much more different than Skylar. How did she raise you?" Dawn asked with a smirk. Alex rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Well from the looks of it, Valentine didn't do so well either…" Alex grumbled as he walked away from the group.

"Fucking Italians... " he grumbled as he walked down the hall. He then stopped and stood there for a moment when he saw the broken plate on the floor and he let out a sigh. '_It was just a plate. Well… Might as well get back to the others… No matter how much I don't want to...' _Alex thought as he returned to where the others were supposed to be, but they weren't. '_Did they seriously leave? God no, the fuckers left. Tch...' _Alex sighed as he continued to walk. '_Now I'm going to have to look for them' _Alex then saw a figure standing there and he tilted his head. '_The hell is that thing?' _he thought then shook his head. '_Keh, never mind. I wonder where the others are… Giving how much noise they make… err two of them.' _Alex walked up a flight of stairs and walked through a door and laying on the floor was Lily's whip. "Well, I found something useful,' Alex said as he noticed a pink curtain before him, violently shaking.

Behind the curtain sat Lily, shaking violently. '_O-Oh no… I think I hear it coming...' _She thought. Alex walked over and pulled back the curtain. "Lil-" He was cut off as Lily jumped out at him. "Raaaaah! Face the wrath of Deutschland!" Lily screamed as she pounced on Alex. Alex's eyes widened as he and Lily rolled on the floor. "What the hell!? It's me ya dunce!" Alex yelled out, completely agitated. Lily had Alex pinned to the floor and her eyes widened. "A-Alex?" she asked softly, tears pricking her eyes. Alex narrowed his red eyes. "Get. Off." he stated simply. Lily got off of him and stood up. "S-Sorry… I thought you were something else…" "Like _what?"_ "I-I don't know, Alex. There's something other than us here." "Don't mind it, the others are probably just playing some sick prank." "B-But!" Lily protested. "Hush. Where are Dawn and Kaleb?" Alex asked, looking at the female.

Lily shrugged, beginning to tear up. "I-I don't know. I got separated fr-" A loud slap was heard as Alex's hand came into contact with Lily's cheek. "_What _did you do?" Alex asked. Lily blinked and looked at him. "I-I said I got separated from them…" she whispered. "And _what _did I tell you before I left?" Alex asked. Lily sighed and looked down. "To stay where I was," she said. "B-But please listen to me, Alex! I didn't just wander off! Something came after us and Dawn told me to split off!" Alex was silent before a moment before Lily piped up again, "By the way, I found something that might help you…" "Oh no-no, you're coming with me," Alex growled as he glared at Lily. Lily stood there for a moment, her eyes darting away from Alex's gaze before she bolted back behind the curtain. I'm sorry, but I don't wanna go back out there!" she exclaimed as she threw the card key at Alex, which hit him in the forehead.

Alex sighed and grabbed the card before leaving again. '_Why the hell must Lily be such a wuss?' _he thought as he walked up to a door and used the card key. He walked in and looked around and stood there for a moment. '_This room… has a strange aura to it… I wonder...' _he thought. While walking he tilted his head when he saw a rice ball sitting there. **(A/N: Don't ask… Just deal with the fact that there's a random rice ball) **'_What's one of these doing he- Hell no!' _Alex thought as he swung his katana at the sudden figure that appeared. He then jumped at the large figure, slashing its body. Suddenly the figure threw Alex off, and suddenly Alex had something over his hands, like a binding of some kind. Alex growled lowly and ran straight at the figure, flinging his katana at it. He then pulled back before running at the figure, stabbing his katana straight into its skull. He then ran over and saw the card key and he sighed in relief.

"Ah, that looks useful. Unfortunately, I can't pick it up with these damn bindings on," Alex grumbled, staring down at the floor where the card key lay. He then looked back to see the figure slowly standing up, blood dripping down its face. '_Hopefully I can pull my katana out… looks pretty stuck in there.' _he thought as his eyes began to glow. '_Well… anyways, at least I have something sharper.' _A red mist then flowed quickly toward the figure and cut off its arm, and the shadowy bindings faded away. "Ah, there we go~" Alex mused, a smirk on his face. He then ran past the figure and pulled out his katana, quickly running away. "And sorry… But I need to get moving!" A deep growl came from the figure as it jumped at Alex who dived through the door, quickly locking it.

Alex took a deep breath and smirked. "And not a scratch on yours truly~" he said with a cocky attitude. His smirk soon faltered as he looked at the door. '_Is that thing gonna come out or not?' _Alex then poked his head into the room and looked around, a look of confusion on his face. "Well then," Alex said, then scoffed with a laugh. "Wuss." He shrugged and walked out again, heading down the hall. '_I want to see if that rice ball is- Hey is that another card key?' _Alex thought as another card key caught his eye. '_Says fourth floor, so might as well check that out' _Alex thought as he walked up to the fourth floor. Once arriving up there, he unlocked the door and walked into the next room, looking around the somewhat empty room. He then looked around and saw a mochi stuck in the wall, he then raised an eyebrow. "A mochi?" he questioned before slowly reaching out to poke the little ball of fluff. The ball of fluff hissed at Alex and he brought his hand back then narrowed his eyes, practically having a stare down with the fluffy ball.

He then stopped and tilted his head. '_Maybe I should eat it. Gah, what am I doing? I have no time for this.' _he thought, shaking his head. "I'll get someone else to eat you," Alex said, watching the little mochi's red eyes, dart to the floor. Alex shook his head and continued on his way. '_The Allies have yet to show their annoying faces… Hmm… Maybe I can get Lily to eat the mochi.' _Alex thought as he walked into another room then stopped. "What the fu-"

There before Alex was an iron door and Alex facepalmed. "Good God, Lily, what did you do now? What's with the iron door?" Alex asked as he stared at the door, an unamused look on his face. "A-Alex, is that you?" "Yes, now get out," Alex growled. A whimper came from behind the door. "N-No I can't… Sorry." "Why not?" Alex asked, tilting his head. "I-I'm way too hungry to move," Lily whimpered softly. Alex glanced away and let out a huff of annoyance. "Well goody for you, I found a mochi for you to eat," he said. Lily let out a little squeak as though she were in pain. "N-No no wait, I lost my whip…! Yeah I lost it, I can't defend myself out there." Alex raised and eyebrow and pointed to where Lily's whip lay. "Your whip's right over there…" he said. Lily shook her head. "Wait yeah, I'm too hungry to move!" Lily exclaimed. Alex growled and he slammed his fists on the door. "For fucks sake get the hell outta there!" Alex snapped. "Could you bring the mochi here?" Lily asked softly. Alex shook his head. "It's stuck in a wall," he said.

"Th-That's fine! Just keep trying… it'll come out eventually," Lily said softly. "Hey, Alex want a beer?" Alex raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Wha- Lily now is _not _the time to be drinking. And we all know alcohol and I don't mix well," Alex said. Lily pushed a bottle out before Alex. "But it replenishes magic…" She said softly before going silent. Alex picked the bottle up and looked at it before beginning to drink it. Once finishing he walked out and sighed, a scowl on his face. '_Fucking liar… He said he'd be back, he said he wouldn't be gone for long, but nooooo.' _Alex thought as he walked toward a staircase without knowing. "Quite the fucking caretaker you were!" Alex yelled as he slipped, falling down the flight of stairs onto his face. '_Why do I even care anymore? If he doesn't care, I shouldn't care either…' _Alex thought as he got up and walked, shoving his hands in his pockets. '_Stupid Skylar…Stupid December…Fucking Anna…Stupid Europe.' _Alex thought bitterly as he walked down the hallway, looking down at his feet. '_Skylar would probably tell me to shut up then go on about how I don't know half of her hardships… Stupid idiot, I have the right to be upset too.' _Alex then paused, thinking he saw something. He tilted his head. '_Hold up… No, it must be the alcohol.' _Alex thought as he walked toward the door that was wide open. His eyes then widened as a shadowy type hand zoomed out and grabbed Alex's face, dragging him into the dark room. As Alex stood there, he heard a growl and his eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2: Iron Doors and Monsters (Idk)

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Red eyes could be seen glowing in the darkness and Alex's eyes began to glow as well as he sent a blast of magic at the figure, throwing it back. Alex then stopped and his eyes cast a glow and he saw the figure a large gash in its throat. 'Gah! It's too dark in here!' Alex thought as he desperately looked around, the room becoming dark again. The figure's red eyes looked around, staring straight at Alex. 'It can still see me despite the darkness it seems… Dammit, my magic is just barely able to illuminate the place enough to see.' Alex thought as his eyes glowed again. 'Well, so be it.'<p>

Alex then sent several blasts of magic at the figure, slashing the figure's body several times. Alex then stopped as he watched the figure breathe some kind of white mist and Alex raised an eyebrow, his eyes still glowing. 'What is it going to do now?' he wondered. The figure then sent a blast of magic at Alex and his eyes widened as he dodged the attack, hitting the floor with a thud. 'Geez what the hell was that? And what's that noise?' Alex wondered as he looked around, noticing the sudden silence.

Alex looked around a few times and closed his eyes. 'Dammit, it suddenly got really quiet… Is there even a light in here?' Alex then walked around and soon found the switch. He then flipped it on, a sudden pain shooting through his arm. 'Ouch… Here it is.' He then stood there and before him was a toilet and Alex scowled. 'That has got to be the most unsanitary thing I've ever seen.' He then stopped and darted his eyes away. 'This shouldn't be distracting me as much as it is.' Alex shook his head then walked out of the bathroom and stood there for a moment. 'Something's telling me I should slide the cover down.' Alex thought as he turned to slide the cover down.

As he did so, he suddenly heard noises and a blur of gray jumped out at him, slamming its sword down, making Alex jump back. "Oi!" he snapped, his eyes were wide. Standing before Alex was Kaleb, a dark look on his face before he realized that it was Alex. "Oh, it's just you…" Kaleb said softly, standing up straight. Alex balled his hands up, giving Kaleb a glare. "First Lily and now you!? Dawn better not do the fucking same thing…" he growled. Alex then looked at Kaleb who held his sword in his hands. "Well then, I guess I should apologize for the fact that you look like that thing wandering these halls," Kaleb said softly. Alex raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" Alex asked, slight irritation on his voice. "Gck… anyways it seems like you've encountered "it" as well." Alex air quoted the word, trying to describe the figure. Kaleb nodded. "Ja, I have… and it is rather fierce Barely got away myself," he said as he stood there before Alex. Alex nodded as well. "Hai, though I have managed to fend it off." Kaleb took a step toward Alex, a small look of relief in his eyes. "Anyways, you made it sound like you found Lily," he said. "Yes, but I have yet to find Dawn," Alex replied. "Lily is hiding behind some large, iron door she managed to construct for herself." Kaleb gave a look of confusion. "Keh…" He stayed silent for a moment. "First normal thing I've heard all day… at least it's expected from her." "Yeah," Alex said.

"Yeah, anyways Dawn's pretty devious, so we probably don't have to worry about her," Alex continued. Wolfgang nodded as he looked around. "Ja, I'd have to agree." "Ah, Lily also told me she was too hungry to move, do you have anything on you?" Alex asked, glancing away from the other male before him. Kaleb raised an eyebrow. "Shrooms," he stated slowly. Alex gave Kaleb a questioning look as they both stood there. "Never mind that, let's just get goi-" Kaleb's eyes widened as he heard something move. Alex looked at him. "What's wro-" he was cut off when Kaleb put his hand over Alex's mouth. "Shush!" he growled. Scratching could be heard from the door that had been covered. "Draw that sword of yours and show me what you got," Kaleb whispered as the two stood before the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Roaming The Halls

**And here's chapter three! Woo!**

* * *

><p>Alex nodded as he pushed Kaleb's hand away and drew his katana, holding it in front of him. A growl came from behind the door and the two males looked at each other. "Should we check?" Kaleb asked. "Probably," Alex replied as they cautiously opened the door. The large figure jumped out of them and the two males jumped out of its way. 'Still there!' Alex thought.<p>

Suddenly a wave of purple mist lashed out at Alex, throwing him back onto the floor with a thud. Kaleb's eyes widened. "Alex!" he yelled, looking at the black haired male who laid there, paralyzed on the floor, his eyes filled with no emotion. The figure growled at Kaleb, it's gray eyes filled with anger. The figure then reached out and slammed its hand down, the knife like nails coming down upon Kaleb. Kaleb quickly jumped out of the way. 'Shit what did it do!?' Kaleb thought as he drew his sword out. He then threw it, shoving it through the figure's shoulder. Blood spilled out of the wound and the figure dropped back. 'Doesn't seem like he's waking up anytime soon… Looks like I'm flying solo!' Kaleb ran toward Alex's limp body and his eyes glowed. A forcefield the circled around him and Alex as the figure crashed down again. Wolfgang growled and shot the magic at the figure, flinging it back. 'Tch… gotta get outta here fast!' Wolfgang thought as he saw the figure slowly getting up. Kaleb then picked Alex up and ran down the hallway as fast as he could.

Kaleb ran out of the door and put a forcefield over the door, taking deep breaths. 'Damn it! Now we're stuck in here… Tch.' Kaleb then saw an iron door before him and he raised an eyebrow. 'That must be the iron door Alex mentioned.' Kaleb walked toward the door and knocked. "Lily, is this your little hideout?" he asked softly. "Ah, Alex told me that you were hungry… urm I have some shrooms if ya want em." "K-Kaleb?" Lily's shaky voice said. Lily then quietly opened the door and looked at her brother. "Hey," Kaleb said. "Are you okay?" Lily asked softly. "I'm fine," Kaleb replied. "Though I'm not so sure about Alex over there. Now get outta there, we gotta find Dawn right away." "Okay," Lily whispered, looking away from her brother.

Kaleb sighed and glanced away. "Unfortunately though, we have to wait for Alex to wake up before we go," he continued. Lily walked out and toward Alex's body. "What happened to her?" she asked softly. "That black figure happened," Kaleb said. Lily looked at the male and tilted her head. "A-Alex?" she asked, reaching out to poke Alex's head. She then continued to poke him until he finally opened one eye then sat up. Lily's eyes widened and she smiled. "You're awake!" she exclaimed. Alex rubbed his head. "Ugh, what the hell?"

Kaleb then piped up, "Thanks for the support out there earlier." "Oh shut up," Alex growled. The three then stood there for a few moments of silence. "Erm anyways, still up for those shrooms?" Kaleb asked. Lily shook her head. "Nah," she said. Alex looked over at Lily. "Ah, Lily you're out," he said. "Yep~" "Good, now let's go get you that mochi," Alex said. Kaleb nodded and looked at the other two. "Alright then. Let's get outta here… hopefully that thing isn't there anymore," Kaleb said. Lily looked at her brother. "Kaleb? C-Can we come back here once in a while?" she asked. "Of course," Kaleb replied. "Danke.." "It's nothing, Lily." The three then continued on through the house.

The three then returned to the fluffy ball that was still stuck in the wall "Is this what I'm gonna be eating, Alex?" Lily asked as they stared at the red eyed mochi. Alex looked at the mochi before nodding. "That'd be the preferable choice of action," he replied. Lily tilted her head. "Aww why? It's kinda cute." "Cute? Well whatever you say… I'm gonna go take a look around," Alex said. Kaleb nodded. "I'll join ya, Alex, I haven't gotten the chance to check this place out a bit more," Kaleb said. Lily's eyes widened. "Y-You guys are leaving me alone here!?" she practically screamed while the mochi behind her stuck its tongue out at her. Kaleb turned to look at his sister who was on the verge of crying. "Don't worry, Lily, we'll be back soon," Kaleb assured his sister.

Meanwhile, Alex was looking around already. 'What an odd room… What's with that piece of paper?' Alex thought as he picked the paper up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a lever. 'And the last time I checked, a normal room wouldn't have a lever. But then again this place is far from normal…" For a few moments, Alex stared at the lever before sighing. 'Worth a shot.' he thought as he pulled the lever, the floor disappearing from underneath him. After a while of falling, Alex hit the floor with a thud. 'Gah, I should have seen that coming. This room is a little too bright.' Then before Alex was a large piano. What's something like this doing here?' Alex thought as he reached out to press a key. 'Does it still work?' The sound of the piano key echoed throughout the room and Alex thought he heard Dawn's voice. "Why?'" the voice whispered. "Why!?" A sudden pain shot into Alex's head. "Selfish Bastard!" The voice screamed. Alex's eyes widened as he fell back onto the floor. 'What...was that?' he thought as he got up.

Alex then walked around and before him stood a bookcase, he only scanned through the books before turning away. As he looked around, a sudden black mist swirled around Alex. "Guess who~" A familiar voice said. As Alex stood there, his eyes covered he thought he knew who was speaking. "I'd recognize that annoying voice anywhere," Alex said, a slight frown on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who this is? Could it be Dawn? Hmm... I hope you guys liked this!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting Together Once Again

**And here's chapter 4! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Dawn appeared beside him, her eyes glowing as a purple mist swirled around her. "Aww, no need to say such a thing, Alex," Dawn cooed as she smirked. Alex looked over at the female, his eyes still covered. "I beg to differ. If the others greet me better than you three, then I might seriously have to reconsider a few things," Alex said softly. Dawn let out a small sigh. "Thought I'd never see ya again. Some large figure jumped out of the ground and attacked us. Of course Lily was the first to wail… didn't you hear her?" Dawn asked softly, closing her eyes. The mist around Alex's eyes soon faded away. "Nani? No I didn't hear anything," Alex said, looking over at Dawn who opened one eye to look at the male. "Well then, even though we knew you were still there, we tried leaving but the front door was locked. So we split," Dawn explained. Alex closed his eyes and scowled. "Tch… Typical of you to leave a comrade behind in a place like this!" Alex snapped.<p>

Dawn looked over at him and smirked. "Heheh~ Well anyways, no windows will open and communications are down if you haven't noticed," she said. Alex looked at her. "The necklaces?" he asked, his hand touching the Japanese flag necklace around his neck. Dawn tilted her head. "What else~? It's probably a little upsetting to hear that you're stuck in here with me," Dawn said with a small laugh. "But it should be great~! I'm glad I found ya! You hurt? Hungry?" Dawn put her arm around Alex, a big grin on her face. Alex gave her a look. "I'm fine," he said slowly. Dawn smiled. "That's good~ Have ya seen Lily or Kaleb? Or both?" Dawn asked, continuing to pester him. Alex looked at her with wide eyes. "I have… What the hell are you doing?" he asked, becoming a little scared. Dawn smiled. "I'm being entertaining, don't want to bore the readers~" Dawn said. "Fourth floor you say? Alright let's go!" The two began to walk down the hall. "Yo, you seen any of the others?" Dawn asked as they walked. "Thankfully no...not a single one," Alex replied.

"Haha! They all probably got killed! I can just see them crying like babies!" Dawn exclaimed with a loud laugh. Alex kept silent as they walked down the hall, their footsteps echoing down the empty hall. Suddenly, Kaleb's faint voice was heard. "Run!" he yelled. "Run!" A second time it was heard, a bit louder this time. "Run dammit!" Kaleb yelled as Dawn and Alex saw the figure standing there. "Lily and I have this! Now leave!" the white haired male snapped. Alex kept silent and drew his katana. "Alex!" Kaleb growled.

Dawn chuckled softly. "It has been a while, hasn't it, Alex?" Dawn asked. "I'd say that…" "It'd be an honor to fight together once more…" "Now wouldn't it!?" Dawn asked, the two running straight at the figure. Dawn drew out several knives and she threw the various knives at the figure, several of them piercing its skin. The figure then reached out at Dawn and she dodged the attack, a smirk on her face. The figure growled lowly at Kaleb before letting out a loud roar.

Lily then wrapped her whip around the figure's wrist, but the figure threw its hand forward, sending Lily flying. "Yeek!" Lily screamed. Dawn's eye widened. "Lily!" she exclaimed, drawing her knives back again. Alex then sent a blast of magic at the figure and Kaleb jumped out of the way, almost getting hit. "Watch out you idiot! You almost hit Kaleb!" Dawn snapped at Alex when suddenly, a black mist binded Dawn's feet together. Alex huffed and closed his eyes. "You watch out," he said. Kaleb glared at Alex. "Can we not argue right now!?" he snapped.

Lily was quickly running away from the large figure, tears running down her face. "Waaah guys! It's gonna eat meee!" she yelled. Dawn's eyes began to glow. "Lily!" She yelled as she hurtled several of her knives at the figure, piercing the figure several times until it dropped to the ground and faded away. Kaleb, Alex, and Dawn stood there, staring at the now empty room. "It disappeared," Alex said softly. Dawn looked over at him. "Heh… Hey Captain Obvious, maybe it's a ghost~" she said with a small laugh. Lily ran toward Dawn and smiled. "D-Dawn!" she exclaimed. "Hey, your feet are still bound, Dawn."

Dawn looked down at her bound feet and raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Oh uh…maybe if we walk far enough, it'll go away?" Dawn said softly. "Which means somebody gets to carry me~" Dawn instantly looked at Alex who turned away. "Nope," he stated. Kaleb then walked up to the two, a box of matches in his hand. "I found some matches and a wooden box," he said. "Good enough," Alex replied. "This should do for the night...it's only temporary." Lily sighed and sat on the floor, looking down. "I hate this… I'm tired, I want a beer and it's cold in here," she said softly. Kaleb looked at the box. "We can use that box as firewood," he said. "I'll do it," Dawn said as she lit the box up. As the four sat by the fire, Dawn smiled a bit. "That's warm~" she said. "Now guys… I couldn't help but notice that even though Lily screamed the loudest, that thing was after me." The female had an unamused look on her face. Kaleb then nodded. "Ja, and then I got separated from Lily...we should go over what we should do from now on," he replied. "It has us locked in here it seems… But we have no way out, that's what's bugging me."

Alex sighed. "I just want to go home," he said, closing his eyes. "Yo, same here man," Dawn replied. "I could go for some booze too." Lily perked her head up. "C-Can't we just make an exit ourselves? I mean, we did it when we were prisoners of war, let's give it a try," Lily said. Alex gave her a slight look before thinking. "Oh, I know somebody who'd be good at that," he mumbled as a memory of Skylar entered his mind with her yelling, "Eat a dick betches!"

Alex shook his head, and growled. "Keh! I take that back! She's a useless lying piece of trash, I should've finished her off! And to top it off she hangs out with that fucking Anna and…" Alex continued to rant about the female. Kaleb sighed. "Anyways… the plan for tomorrow is to make a way out. Don't forget," Kaleb said. Alex looked at the rest of them. "Alright, we should rest now then. Besides, the clock on my necklace's broke," he said as his hands fumbled with his necklace. Lily looked at them. "S-Someone should keep watch though," she said softly. Kaleb stood up. "I'll do it," he said.

Later, the other three were fast asleep by the fire while Kaleb sat there beside them. 'Finally, some restless peace...' Kaleb then paused as it seemingly got colder. 'It suddenly got cold… But the fire..' he thought as the sound of scratching could be heard on the floor and Kaleb's eyes widened. Kaleb then shook his head. 'No, I must be hearing things.' he thought until he heard more scratching and he sighed, drawing his sword.

Kaleb's eyes darkened as he continued to hear the sounds. "I guess this is it…" he said, as he brought his sword up. And only a few moments later, he thumped to the ground, a pool of blood appearing on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What will happen next? Heh, you'll have to wait!<strong>


End file.
